Michonne/Staffel 3
"Der Fang" Michonne sitzt mit Andrea an einem Lagerfeuer, gemeinsam machen sie sich Konservendosen warm. Andrea bemerkt, dass die Zombies von Michonne unruhig sind und fragt sie, wer die beiden Untoten waren. Michonne schaut ihre Begleiterin nur an und erwähnt, dass die beiden genau das verdient haben. Anschließend steht sie auf und verlässt die Feuerstelle. "Die Saat" Michonne und Andrea verbringen den Winter gemeinsam. Als der Frühling jedoch eingesetzt hat, wird Andrea plötzlich krank. Michonne geht in einen nahe gelegenen Gemischtwarenladen, tötet darinnen 3 Zombies und nimmt sich einige Packungen Aspirin. Auf der Straße schaut sie sich um und sieht ca. ein Dutzend Untoter. Zurück in ihrem Versteck bemerkt sie, dass Andrea nicht in ihrem Bett liegt. Sie schaut sich um und findet sie ein Zimmer weiter. Sie gibt ihr die Medizin. Andrea merkt, dass es nicht mehr lange sicher in ihrer Unterkunft ist und fordert Michonne auf ohne sie weiter zu gehen, doch Michonne will sie nicht zurück lassen. Sie packen ihre Sachen und Michonne geht mit ihren beiden Zombiehaustieren voran aus dem Haus. "Zeit der Ernte" Michonne und Andrea gehen über eine Landstraße, als sie plötzlich die Rauchsäule im Wald bemerken. Genau wie die Untoten um sie herum folgen nun auch sie in den Wald. Dort angekommen untersucht Michonne das Wrack. Sie kehrt zu Andrea ins Versteck zurück und erklärt, dass von den 3 Passagieren bereits 2 tot sind und sie sich bei einem nicht sicher ist. Es kommen zwei Fahrzeuge, aus denen ein halbes Dutzend Männer aussteigen und die Gegend von Untoten säubern. Der Anführer stellt fest, dass einer überlebte und sticht den anderen beiden Hubschrauberinsassen in den Kopf. Die Frauen beobachten dies. Andrea wollte sich schon zeigen, doch Michonne hält sie zurück. Ihre Untoten werden immer unruhiger, sodass sie beide enthaupten muss, damit sie nicht entdeckt werden. Plötzlich hört sie ein Rascheln hinter sich, doch bevor sie sich umdreht erklärt ihr die Stimme von Merle Dixon, dass sie ihre Waffen niederlegen sollen. Andrea wird ohnmächtig. Die Frauen werden nach Woodbury gefahren. Dort angekommen wird Andrea behandelt. Merle kommt herein und erwartet Dankbarkeit dafür, dass sie nun in Sicherheit sind und medizinisch versorgt werden. Michonne sieht sich als Gefangene. Merle erklärt, dass er sie bedrohen musste, weil er sie nicht kennt und sie sich lieber Sorgen um diejenigen machen sollten, die sie nicht als potentielle Gefahr ansehen. Der Governor kommt herein. Er erklärt den Damen, dass sie Gäste in Woodbury, einer kleinen gesicherten Stadt, sind. Andrea möchte wissen, warum er die Leichen der Toten geschändet hat. Er erklärt, dass sie mutiert sind und es nicht auf die Todesursache ankommt. Dann sagt er ihnen, dass sie jederzeit gehen könnten und alles mitbekommen was sie brauchen. Er führt sie in die menschenleeren Straßen zu einem Verteidigungsposten und erklärt, dass sie vollkommen sicher innerhalb der Wände sind. Er bringt sie in ein Quartier mit Essen, Kleidung und Warmwasser. Dort erklärt er, dass er die Waffen nicht innerhalb der Grenzen zurück gibt, sie sich diese aber am Morgen abholen könnten. Am nächsten Morgen gehen die Frauen durch die belebte Stadt. Michonne beobachtet, dass sie die ganze Zeit von Shumpert beobachtet werden. Sie sprechen mit einer Bewohnerin, die ihnen erklärt, dass sie 73 Bewohner sind und Nachwuchs erwarten. Seit Winter gab es keine Toten mehr und sie fühlen sich sicher. Andrea spricht auf grausame Dinge an, die sie außerhalb der Tore gesehen hat, doch die Frau erklärt, dass dies ein Ventil sein könnte um mit den Verlusten der Freunde fertig zu werden. Der Governor lädt die Damen zu einem Frühstück mit Eiern und Tee ein. Dabei ist auch Milton. Michonne bemerkt ihr Schwert in einem Glasschrank hinter dem Gastgeber. Sie sprechen über die Zombies und ob sie noch teilweise menschlich sind. Dann bemerkt Milton, dass die beiden Untoten von Michonne ihr viel bedeutet haben müssten. Sie schweigt und schaut ihn giftig an. Andrea wechselt das Thema und fragt, wie sie die Stadt am Leben halten konnten, wo doch das Militär gescheitert ist. Er erklärt, dass es viel mit der Gemeinschaft, den Regeln und den dicken Mauern um der Stadt zu tun hat. Danach wird er von Shumpert hinaus gerufen. Andrea spricht Michonne auf der Straße an, dass sie fast gar nichts über ihre Begleiterin weiß, obwohl sie ihr komplett vertraut. Michonne ist angespannt und erklärt, dass sie genug weiß. Andrea fragt nach, ob es nicht schwer war ihre begleitenden Zombies zu töten, die sie so lange Zeit geschützt haben, doch Michonne antwortet nur, dass es leichter war, als sie denkt. Sie geht fort und lässt Andrea sprachlos zurück. Später am Tag kommt der Governor mit einigen neuen Fahrzeugen zurück. Er erklärt, dass der schwer verletzte Pilot ihnen die Lage eines Militärcamps offenbarte, sie dort jedoch nur noch Untote vorfanden. Er dankt für die Güter und schickt die Leute nach Hause. Michonne beobachtet die Szene aus einiger Entfernung vor einem Geschäft. Andrea tritt zum Governor und bietet ihre Hilfe an. Sie will seinen wahren Namen, doch er nennt ihn nicht. "Leben und Tod" Michonne wird nun nicht mehr überwacht. Sie untersucht ein Fahrzeug der Militärgruppe und entdeckt Einschusslöcher, Blut und ein leeres Maschinengewehr. Der Governor tritt hinzu und ist traurig, dass sie gehen wollen. Er lädt sie ein als Soldatin in seinem Team zu helfen. Michonne spricht ihn auf die Löcher an. Er erklärt, dass die Militärs wohl von Banditen überfallen wurden, bevor sie der Governor fand. Sie findet es auch merkwürdig, dass keiner überlebt hat. Auch hier lügt er sie an und erklärt, dass es Helden waren, die niemanden zurücklassen würden. Michonne geht zurück in ihr Zimmer. Dort bespricht sie mit Andrea den Plan zur Küste zu fliehen und dort auf eine Insel zu gehen, falls es nicht sicherer sein sollte. Sie zeigt Andrea, dass sie dem Governor misstraut. Diese lässt Michonne packen, nimmt eine der Karten und zeichnet dort etwas ein. Dann verlässt sie das Zimmer. Sie kommt später zurück, als die Sachen gepackt sind und erklärt Michonne, dass sie ein oder zwei weitere Tage in Woodbury bleiben möchte. Michonne ist wütend, lässt die gepackte Tasche sinken und geht. "Anruf" Sie beobachtet, wie Andrea sich immer mehr mit den Bewohnern von Woodbury befreundet. Sie geht die Straße entlang und schaut durch ein Fenster zur Wohnung vom Governor hinein. Dort sieht sie ihn mit einer kleineren Gestalt, der ein Sack über den Kopf gezogen wurde. Während der Governor eine Rede an sein Volk hält, dringt sie in seine Wohnung ein und nimmt sich ihr Schwert. Sie bemerkt eine Liste mit einigen Namen, wobei der letzte, Penny, deutlich hervor sticht. Sie hört Geräusche aus dem Nachbarzimmer und versucht mit einem Dolch die Tür aufzubrechen. Dabei sieht sie Andrea’s Waffensack. Plötzlich kommen Männer näher. Sie versteckt sich, als Milton, Merle und der Governor das Zimmer betreten und über das Fest sprechen. Michonne flüchtet durch ein Fenster. Sie geht zur Arena. Dort schaut sie sich um und sieht sechs Zombies eingesperrt in einem Käfig. Sie bricht das Schloss auf und erledigt die Zombies. Jemand bemerkt sie und so wird sie entwaffnet und zum Governor gebracht. Dieser erklärt ihr, dass sie Regeln zu befolgen hat und er bereit ist über ihr Vergehen hinweg zu schauen, wenn sie sich einer Forschungsgruppe anschließt. Michonne spricht ihn auf Penny und weitere Frauen an. Schließlich ergreift sie ihr Schwert und bedroht damit das Leben des Governors. Sie geht schließlich zurück in ihre Wohnung, wo sie sogleich mit dem Packen ihrer Sachen beginnt. Nach einiger Zeit kommt Andrea hinzu, die versucht Michonne Vorwürfe zu machen, weil sie nicht einmal versuchen will die Zuflucht als eine Lösung in Betracht zu ziehen. Michonne kann Andrea schließlich überreden mit ihr gemeinsam zu gehen. Am Tor angekommen versperrt ihnen Merle den Weg. Er berät sich mit einem Wachposten. Als Andrea nachfragen will, wird sie zurück gewiesen. Michonne erklärt, dass sie immer einen Grund finden um sie weiter zum Bleiben zu zwingen. Schließlich öffnet Merle das Tor. Auch hierin sieht sie ein Komplott. Andrea ist sich allerdings nicht mehr sicher. Michonne setzt ihr ein Ultimatum ihr zu folgen oder zu bleiben und geht letzten Endes allein ohne sich umzudrehen. "Auf der Jagd" Michonne bemerkt, wie ihr eine Gruppe aus Woodbury folgt. Sie tötet und zerschneidet einen Untoten. Dabei drapiert sie die Arme zu einem G''', die Beine zu einem '''O und dreht den Torso herum. Die Nachricht lautet "GO BACK" (dt.: Kehrt um). Merle und seine Gruppe ignorieren dies jedoch und fordern sie heraus. Sie taucht hinter Crowley und Tim auf und tötet beide mit dem Katana. Dabei benutzt sie Tim als Schutzschild, um sich vor Merles Pistolenkugeln zu schützen. Sie flieht zurück in den Wald. Mit einem Streifschuss trifft er sie am Bein. Trotz seiner Verfolgung kann ihm Michonne entkommen. Er kehrt zu dem letzten Überlebenden zurück und kümmert sich um die beiden getöteten. Sie verfolgen Michonne weiter. Im Wald bleiben sie stehen, als sie plötzlich hinter ihnen erscheint. Garguilo kann im letzten Moment von Merle beiseite gestoßen werden und erleidet nur einen Kratzer. Merle entwaffnet Michonne mit seiner Bajonett Prothese. Sie wirft sich hin und tritt Merle in die Weichteile. Völlig benommen fällt er auf sie. Sie drückt ihn von sich und versucht zu ihrem Schwert zu gelangen. Plötzlich kommen einige Zombies zu den Menschen. Sie greifen zuerst Merle an. Dieser wirft einen Zombie beiseite in Richtung Michonne. Der Zombie steht wieder auf und geht auf sie zu. Mit dem Katana schlitzt sie den Bauch auf und wird von seinen Innereien bedeckt. Sie kann den Untoten erledigen und erneut entkommen. Auf Grund ihrer Verletzung bricht sie die Verfolgung ab. Sie nimmt ihre versteckten Sachen, als eine kleine Gruppe Untoter an ihr vorbei läuft ohne sie wahrzunehmen. Sie begreift, dass die Untoten durch den Geruch ihrer verschmutzten Kleidung getäuscht wurden. Michonne gelangt schließlich zu einem Geschäft. Dort schaut sie sich vorsichtig um, als sie einen Wagen heran kommen hört. Hinter einem Auto versteckt sieht sie Glenn und Maggie aus dem Auto aussteigen. Sie küssen sich und brechen die Tür zum Geschäft auf. Drinnen holen sie sich Babynahrung und weitere Güter. Nachdem sie das Geschäft verlassen haben erklärt Maggie, dass sie in ihrem Gefängnis immer die Untoten hören und es zu diesem Ort nicht weit ist. Die beiden werden von Merle überrascht. Glenn scheint ihn zu kennen, traut ihm jedoch nicht. In einem unachtsamen Moment kann Merle Maggie gefangen nehmen und Glenn dadurch zwingen sie nach Woodbury zu fahren. Sie lassen den gefüllten roten Einkaufskorb zurück, den Michonne aufnimmt und sich auf den Weg in Richtung Gefängnis macht. Dort angekommen geht sie zum Zaun, wie die übrigen Zombies auch und hält sich an dem Maschendraht fest. Einer der Menschen bemerkt sie, kommt näher und schaut sie ungläubig an. "Tod vor der Tür" Michonne steht am Zaun und schaut zu den Menschen hinein. Neben ihr sind einige weitere Zombies. Ihre Schusswunde am Bein schmerzt, weshalb sie kurz mit der Hand drauf presst. Als sie die Hand zurück zum Gitter führt bemerkt der Untote neben ihr den frischen Blutgeruch. Michonne zieht ihr Katana und beginnt sich gegen die Untoten zu wehren. Doch sie fällt und ihr wird Schwarz vor Augen. Dann hört sie Pistolenschüsse und merkt, wie sie jemand auf die Schultern nimmt und ins Gebäude trägt. Im Zellenvorraum C wird sie auf den Boden gelegt. Rick Grimes, der Anführer dieser Gruppe will ihren Namen erfahren, doch Michonne versucht ihr Katana zu ergreifen. Dieses schiebt er jedoch weg. Daryl kommt herein und ruft alle zu sich um ihnen etwas zu zeigen. Sie nehmen den Einkaufskorb und das Schwert mit. Dann schließen sie Michonne in den Vorraum. An den Gitterstäben kann sie beobachten, wie die kleine Gruppe überglücklich die tot geglaubte Carol wieder in den Arm schließen. Sie erhascht auch einen Blick auf das Baby. Rick kommt mit seinen Leuten zu Michonne zurück. Er will sie laufen lassen, wenn sie verrät, wie sie das Gefängnis finden konnte. Sie berichtet von ihrer Begegnung mit Glenn und Maggie und das sie entführt wurden. Rick wird ungeduldig und fasst auf ihre Wunde, was sie wütend macht. Daryl bedroht sie mit seiner Armbrust, sodass sie nicht mehr sagen will, wo sie hingebracht wurden. Rick beruhigt alle und sieht, dass Michonne aus einem Grund zu ihnen kam. Sie berichtet von Woodbury, dem Governor und ihrer Verteidigungsanlage. Dann erklärt sie, dass sie von Glenn und Maggie erfahren hat, wo sich das Gefängnis befindet. Hershel kümmert sich um ihre Wunde und näht diese, während Carl Wache hält und sich die Gruppe beratschlagt. Draußen bereiten alle die Abreise vor. Michonne spricht mit Beth, die kurz angebunden erklärt, dass sie das Gefängnis allein gesäubert hatten, jedoch früher mehr waren. Dann fahren sie durch die Tore in einem Hyundai in Richtung Woodbury. Ungefähr 1-2 Meilen vor der Stadt halten sie an und gehen zu Fuß weiter um möglichen Patrouillen auszuweichen. Sie geraten kurz darauf mit einigen Zombies aneinander. Zuerst versucht die Gruppe sich durchzukämpfen, doch die Anzahl der Untoten ist zu groß, sodass sie beschließen zu fliehen. Sie finden eine Waldhütte und schließen sich darin ein. Drinnen schlägt ihnen ein starker Geruch nach Verwesung entgegen. Sie entdecken einen toten Hund. Plötzlich bemerkt Rick etwas in einem Bett. Er nähert sich und zieht die Decke zurück. Ein Einsiedler springt auf und hält Rick seine Schrotflinte ins Gesicht. Er verlangt, dass alle sein Haus verlassen. Michonne will, dass er ruhiger ist, damit die Zombies nicht noch aggressiver werden, doch der Mann bedroht sie weiter. Rick gelingt es ihn durch einen Trick zu entwaffnen. Völlig in die Enge gedrängt versucht der Mann durch die Vordertür zu fliehen, wird jedoch von Michonne erstochen noch bevor er die Tür berührt. Daryl und Rick beschließen die Leiche den Zombies vorzuwerfen um sie abzulenken. Michonne öffnet die Tür und die beiden Männer schmeißen die Leiche hinaus. Danach wird die Tür verriegelt und die Gruppe entkommt durch den Hinterausgang. Sie gehen weiter und kommen an der Hauptmauer an, die nur von wenigen Männern bewacht wird. "Siehe, dein Bruder" Während die Männer sich einen Plan überlegen erkundet Michonne einen nahe gelegenen Zugang. Sie kehrt zurück und gibt ihnen zu verstehen ihr zu folgen. Sie gelangen an ein Fenster zu einem Lagerraum, durch das sie eindringen. Drinnen erklärt Michonne, dass sie verhört wurde. Rick und Daryl schauen am Fenster zur Straße hinaus und bemerken noch einige Aktivitäten. Michonne erklärt, dass es eine Sperrstunde gibt und dies wohl Nachzügler seien. Dann schlägt sie vor in der Wohnung des Governors nachzuschauen. Die Gruppe wird jedoch misstrauisch und unruhig. Die Gruppe berät sich, als plötzlich jemand an der Tür klopft. Die Person kommt herein und erklärt, dass hier niemand drin sein darf. Rick fragt wo ihre Leute versteckt sind und lässt den Mann fesseln. Anschließend wird er geknebelt und KO geschlagen. Sie wollen gerade auf die Straße hinaus gehen, als plötzlich Schüsse ertönen und eine Unruhe entsteht. Sie nutzen die Gelegenheit um sich aus dem Gebäude zu schleichen. In einem Gebäude hören sie Maggies Stimme. Sie werfen eine Blend-und Rauchgranate in den Gang und können die beiden Gefangenen ins Freie führen. Sofort suchen sie ein Gebäude auf und verstecken sich darin. Michonne bleibt vor der Tür und geht ihrerseits direkt in das Gebäude des Governors. Dort zieht sie ihr Schwert und rückt sich einen Stuhl zurecht um auf den Governor zu warten. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkt sie Geräusche im Nebenzimmer. Sie bricht die Tür auf und sieht eine Wand mit Aquarien in denen untote Köpfe schwimmen. Zu oberst steht der Kopf von Lt. Welles. Dann bemerkt sie ein Gitter an der Wand. Sie öffnet die Tür und ein kleines Mädchen kommt ihr entgegen. Sie löst die Kette um den Hals und nimmt ihr den Sack vom Kopf. Dann erkennt sie, dass Penny untot ist. Sie will das Mädchen gerade erlösen, als der Governor hinter ihr erscheint. Er entwaffnet sich und bittet sie sein Mädchen zu verschonen. Michonne jedoch erklärt, dass nichts mehr für sie getan werden kann und sticht mit ihrem Messer durch den Schädel. In Wut schmeißt sich der Governor auf die Frau und kämpft mit ihr. Hierbei werden einige Aquarien umgeworfen und zersplittern. Michonne gelingt es einen Glassplitter zu ergreifen, mit dem sie dem Governor ins rechte Auge sticht. Sie nimmt ihr Katana und will ihn töten, als sie jemanden am Eingang bemerkt und das Messer auf diesen richtet. Es ist Andrea. Die beiden Frauen stehen sich gegenüber und laufen vorsichtig im Kreis, bis Andrea beim Governor ist und Michonne am Ausgang. Sie lässt das Schwert senken und verschwindet aus dem Haus und der Stadt. Draußen trifft sie auf die Gruppe um Rick wieder. Sie wird entwaffnet, fragt jedoch wo die anderen beiden Mitglieder sind. Oscar ist gestorben und Daryl wird vermisst. Michonne erklärt, dass sie ihre Hilfe benötigen um die Verletzten in Sicherheit zu bringen oder Daryl zu befreien. "Kriegsrecht" Rick entscheidet sich dagegen und lässt Michonne bei dem verletzten Glenn zurück. Als sie Rick rufen hören, laufen sie in seine Richtung und entdecken, dass Merle bei ihm ist. Michonne zieht sofort ihr Katana, wird aber von Rick zurück gehalten, in dem er seine Waffe auf Michonnes Kopf richtet. Unbefriedigt zieht sie sich zurück. Nachdem Daryl seinem Bruder die Gruppe verlassen hat, erlaubt Rick, dass Michonne mit zum Gefängnis kommen darf. Dort wird sie ärztlich versorgt und muss die Anstalt dann aber verlassen. Michonne ist von diesen Aussichten nicht begeistert und steigt schweigend in den Wagen. Im Zellentrakt C bekommt Michonne eine Zelle, in der sie verarztet wird und schließlich einschläft. "Zuflucht" Sie steigt aus einem umgefallenen Wagen aus und nimmt ihr Schwert dabei mit. Rick kommt vom Innenhof und geht zu den Gräbern herüber. Als er auf sie zugelaufen kommt nimmt sie instinktiv ihr Schwert eng an sich. Er läuft jedoch zum Zauntor und geht hinaus vor das Gefängnis. Sie schließt die Tür hinter ihm und folgt ihm mit dem Blicken. Rick läuft zu dem kleinen See und geht dort auf eine Brücke. Dann hält er inne. Sie schaut ihn verwirrt an. Die Gruppe kommt zusammen. Carl zeigt, wo Tyreese mit seiner Gruppe hinein gekommen ist und wo er sie gerettet hat. Glenn stellt fest, dass mehr Bereiche beschädigt sind, als sie dachten und es somit ein Leichtes für bewaffnete Truppen ist ins Gefängnis zu stürmen. Beth zweifelt an, dass der Governor überhaupt kommen wird. Michonne berichtet von den Aquarien in denen die Köpfe von Menschen und Zombies schwimmen. Für sie steht fest, dass er kommen wird. Glenn schlägt vor den Feind noch in der Nacht zu überraschen und zu ermorden. Dazu braucht er Michonnes Hilfe, damit sie ihm sagt, wo sein Apartment ist. Sie willigt ein. Hershel ist gegen den Plan und erklärt, dass auch Rick niemals zustimmen würde. Für Glenn ist Rick jedoch momentan nicht zurechnungsfähig. Hershel sieht ihre besten Chancen darin wieder auf die Straße zurück zu kehren. Glenn jedoch findet es zu gefährlich, da er nur ein Bein hat und Judiths Geschrei die Zombies anlocken würde. Maggie verlässt die Versammlung ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Glenn beschließt mit Carl in die Gruft zu gehen um dort die Beschädigungen anzuschauen. Michonne bietet an mitzugehen, doch er will sie lieber als Sicherheit bei den anderen. Dann schaut er in die Runde und bemerkt, dass niemand auf Wachposten ist. Fluchend geht er hinaus. Michonne hält bei dem umgekippten Bus Wache. Glenn fährt mit seinem Wagen vor. Sie öffnet ihm das Tor und lässt ihn hinaus fahren. Hershel kommt in den Außenhof und geht zu der Stelle an der Rick nach etwas sucht. Er spricht mit ihm und versucht ihn hinter den sicheren Zaun zu bringen, doch er lässt sich nicht abhalten. Plötzlich wird das Gefängnis vom Governor angegriffen. Michonne versucht ihn mit ihrem Maschinengewehr zu erschießen, trifft jedoch nicht. Nach einer Weile kommt plötzlich ein gepanzerter Geldtransporter angefahren. Er durchbricht den Maschendrahtzaun und fährt mitten in den Außenhof. Michonne muss dem Wagen mit einer flinken Drehung ausweichen, damit sie nicht erfasst wird. Als sich die Türen öffnen werden einige Zombies heraus gelassen. Eine Frau springt aus dem Wagen und läuft direkt zum Ausgang. Dabei schießt sie auf Michonne, die in Deckung gehen muss. Der Governor und seine Männer ziehen sich zurück. Sofort eilt Michonne los um Hershel vor den Beißern zu beschützen. Glenn fährt an ihr vorbei und gemeinsam laden sie den Mann ins Auto und fahren in den Innenhof. Dort betrachten sie die Zombies im Außenbereich. "Judas" Rick kommt ins Gefängnis. Merle und Daryl haben ihm bei seinem Kampf gegen die Zombies geholfen und kommen mit ihm. Er erklärt allen, dass sie bleiben, während Merle im Zellenvorraum ausgesperrt ist. Dieser beschreibt, dass der Governor ihre Vernichtung plant und bereits Wachen postiert hat, sodass sie nicht entkommen können. Als die Diskussion wieder entbricht, ob sie bleiben oder gehen, möchte Rick sich zurück ziehen. Hershel hält ihn jedoch auf und erklärt, dass sie ihn jetzt brauchen und er nicht in seine Traumwelt entfliehen kann. Michonne trainiert im Zellenvorraum, als Merle zu ihr kommt und ihr erklärt, dass die Jagd auf ihr Leben rein beruflich war. Er hofft mit diesem Gespräch die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen zu können, bittet jedoch nicht um Entschuldigung. Michonne schaut ihm nachdenklich hinterher, als er das Gebäude verlässt. Später am Tag kommt Andrea mit einem Zombie ins Gefängnis gelaufen. Sie wird von Rick grob entwaffnet und dann in den Zellenvorraum gebracht. Dort sieht sie die übrigen Überlebenden. Schnell merkt sie, dass sie sich voneinander entfremdet haben und macht Michonne dafür verantwortlich. Rick verlangt von Andrea, dass sie ihnen dabei hilft den Governor zu töten. Sie lehnt ab, worauf hin Rick den Raum verlässt. Andrea und Michonne gehen hinaus. Sie streiten darüber, dass sie einander nicht vertraut haben in Woodbury. Schließlich erklärt Michonne, dass Andrea ein warmes Bett einer guten Freundin vorgezogen hat. Sie berichtet davon, wie der Governor einen Killer auf sie angesetzt hat und Andrea glücklich sein kann nicht mit ihr gegangen zu sein, denn sonst wäre auch sie auf der Abschussliste. Sie geht und lässt ihre Freundin zurück. Andrea erkennt, wie der Governor ist. Sie bekommt ihre Waffen und ein Auto. Mit dem Plan ihn in der Nacht zu ermorden verlässt sie das Gefängnis. Die Gruppe kommt zusammen. Beth singt ein Lied. Merle ist es mittlerweile erlaubt im Zellentrakt zu sein. Daryl, Hershel und Rick stehen zusammen und diskutieren etwas. "Gesichter der Toten" Michonne fährt Rick und seinen Sohn in Richtung King County. Unterwegs sehen sie einen Tramper, fahren jedoch an ihm vorbei ohne zu bremsen. Wenig später werden sie gezwungen die Fahrbahn zu verlassen, da vor ihnen ein Unfall passierte. Michonne fährt das Auto im weichen Boden fest. Sofort scharen sich Untote um sie. Michonne liest an einem Armband den Namen Erin, den sie kurz zuvor auf einem handgemachten Schild gelesen hat. Rick warnt die anderen und beginnt die Zombies zu erschießen. Nach kurzer Zeit haben sie die Untoten erledigt und etwas Stoff, sowie einige Stöcker besorgt um die Haftung der Räder zu verbessern. Michonne setzt sich ans Steuer und wartet auf ein Zeichen von Rick. Dieser erklärt seinem Sohn, dass sie momentan gleiche Interessen haben. Er möchte jedoch Merle und Michonne nicht zusammen zurück lassen. Sie gelangen frei. Der Tramper hat aufgeholt und macht sich wieder bemerkbar. Sie fahren jedoch weiter ohne auf ihn zu warten. In King County durchsuchen sie das Polizeirevier, sehen jedoch sofort, dass dies bereits geplündert wurde. Michonne liest eine Patrone vom Boden auf. Rick erklärt, dass er weiß wo eventuell noch Waffen sein könnten, jedoch schlägt das seine Pläne weit zurück. Sie überreicht ihm die Patrone und akzeptiert den Plan. Draußen auf der Straße laufen sie an einem Verbrennungsplatz für menschliche Körper vorbei. Sie gelangen schließlich in eine Straße, die mit Fallen für Zombies übersäht ist. Rick vermutet gleich hinter der Anlage den ersten Waffenbesitzer. Sie laufen an den Fallen vorbei. Carl bemerkt einen Zombie hinter ihnen. Rick möchte die Fallen testen und hält Michonne davon ab sich darum zu kümmern. Plötzlich wird der Zombie erschossen. Ein Mann auf einem Gebäude bedroht sie mit einem Gewehr und fordert sie auf ihre Waffen und etwas Kleidung liegen zu lassen. Rick weist Carl an sich zu verstecken. Michonne schlägt vor aufs Dach zu gehen um den Mann zu stellen. Rick eröffnet das Feuer. Als Michonne oben auf dem Dach ankommt, ist der Mann jedoch verschwunden. Sie eilt hinunter und kann gerade noch sehen, wie er von Carl erschossen wird. Michonne möchte ihn am Boden liegen lassen und sein Versteck plündern. Rick nimmt ihm jedoch seine Maske vom Kopf und erkennt seinen alten Freund, Morgan Jones. Er warnt Michonne davor, dass überall Fallen aufgestellt sein können. Dann will er das Haus betreten. Kurz bevor er einen Fuß auf den Vorleger setzt, warnt ihn Michonne. Er schaut nach und entdeckt eine Falle. Sie bringen Morgan hinein. Drinnen sehen sie, dass er fleißig Waffen und Munition zusammen getragen hat. Nachdem sie ihn aufs Bett gelegt haben, beginnen sie mit dem Sammeln der Munition. Rick entschließt sich nach kurzer Zeit jedoch dazu zu warten, bis sein alter Freund wieder aufwacht. Michonne wendet ein, dass er gefährlich ist, setzt sich jedoch und beginnt sein Essen zu verspeisen. Carl möchte in der Nähe nach einer Babyliege für Judith suchen. Michonne bietet ihre Hilfe an. Draußen versucht Carl ihr zu entkommen, sie lässt sich jedoch nicht abschütteln. Sie kommen an einem Cafe an. Michonne hält ihn davon ab direkt hinein zu gehen, da drinnen viele Untote liegen. Trotzig geht Carl weg und erklärt, dass er auf jeden Fall hinein muss. Sie hilft ihm. Gemeinsam binden sie Käfige mit Tieren auf Skateboards und lassen diese leise hinein fahren. Die Zombies stürzen sich auf die gefangenen Tiere, sodass die beiden unbemerkt hinein kommen. Carl geht zur Theke und nimmt dort ein Bild ab. Michonne sieht den untoten Barkeeper hinter dem Tresen empor kommen und erledigt ihn, bevor sie die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Zombies erregen. Gerade als sie das Gebäude verlassen wollen, läuft ihnen eine der Ratten entgegen, gefolgt von einigen Untoten. Michonne und Carl fliehen in die Andere Richtung. Hierbei töten sie einige Untote, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen. Carl verliert das Bild. Er will sofort wieder hinein um es zu holen. Michonne weist ihn jedoch zurecht und verlangt, dass er geduldig vor der Tür wartet. Sie selbst dringt über die Seite ein und rettet das Bild. Für sich selbst hat sie eine Katzenfigur mitgenommen. Sie kehren zur Straße zurück und haben unterwegs noch ein Kinderbettchen für Judith geholt. Sie sehen Morgan draußen an den gefangenen Untoten herum arbeiten. Michonne fragt, ob er in Ordnung sei, doch Rick verneint. Am Wagen erklärt Carl seinem Vater, dass Michonne eine von ihnen sein könnte. Sie spricht Rick darauf an, dass sie selbst ebenfalls mit ihrem verstorbenem Freund gesprochen hat. Er gibt ihr die Schlüssel und lässt sie fahren. Auf dem Rückweg kommen sie an der zerfledderten Leiche des Trampers vorbei. Michonne hält und lässt Carl den Rucksack einsammeln. Dann fahren sie weiter zurück zum Gefängnis. "Das Ultimatum" Während sich Rick mit dem Governor trifft, bleibt Michonne im Gefängnis und begutachtet die Waffen aus King County. Merle gefällt die Situation um seinen Bruder nicht, da sich dieser ebenfalls bei dem Treffen befindet. Merle schlägt vor den Ort der Besprechung aufzusuchen und den Governor mit all seinen anwesenden Leuten zu töten. Der Vorschlag kommt bei den anderen Gruppenmitgliedern nicht gut an und wird von Glenn, der das Kommando bei Abwesenheit von Rick und Daryl hat, abgelehnt. Es kommt zu einer körperlichen Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden Männern. Maggie und Michonne stürzen sich ebenfalls auf Merle, der versucht seinen Widersacher mit der Bajonett Prothese zu verletzen. Erst nachdem Beth einen Schuss mit ihrer Pistole abfeuert, wird der Kampf beendet. Nachdem sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigt haben, spricht Merle Michonne an und unterbreitet ihr einen Vorschlag. Er möchte mit ihr alleine zu dem Treffen und das Angesprochene durchführen. Michonne lehnt dankend ab und geht. Nachdem Rick von dem Treffen mit dem Governor zurück ist, lässt er seine Gruppe sammeln. Anschließend erklärt er ihnen, dass sie sich ab jetzt im Krieg mit Woodbury befinden. "Der Strick des Jägers" Während einige Gruppenmitglieder Michonnes Idee umsetzen Fahrzeugfallen (Holzbretter, auf denen Stacheldrahtrollen befestigt sind) im Außenhof zu verteilen, geht sie diesen Bereich ab, um einigen Zombies die Köpfe abzuschlagen. Nachdem alle Bretter verteilt sind, macht sich der Kleintrupp wieder auf den Weg in den sicheren Innenbereich des Gefängnisses. Später kommt Merle auf sie zu. Er möchte mit Michonne den hinteren Bereich des Tunnelsystems verbarrikadieren, da damit zu rechnen ist, dass sich der Governor über den Bereich in das Gefängnis schleicht. Michonne kann sich das nicht vorstellen, hilft ihm aber trotzdem. Gerade als sie dabei ist einige Zombies, denen sie im Tunnelsystem begegnen, zu töten, wird sie von Merle bewusstlos geschlagen. Anschließend schleift er sie in den Generatorraum und fesselt sie. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Governor. Michonnes Versuche Merle zu überreden sie wieder frei zu lassen misslingen. Schließlich kommen sie zu einem Motel. Merle möchte ein Auto kurzschließen und bindet seine Gefangene an einen Holzbalken, damit er ungestört an die Arbeit gehen kann. Während des Versuchs den Wagen zu starten, wird die Autoalarmanlage aktiviert, was einige Zombies anlockt. Merle bekommt davon allerdings nichts mit und ist weiter in seine Arbeit vertieft. Michonne kann stattdessen den ersten Untoten mit dem Fuß weg treten und einen weiteren weiblichen Zombie mit ihrer Kabelfessel den Kopf vom Hals trennen. Erst jetzt bemerkt Merle was los ist und schafft es, nachdem er einen weiteren Zombie bekämpft hat, Michonne und sich in den Wagen zu setzen und los zu fahren. Auf der Fahrt redet Michonne erneut auf Merle ein und schafft es schließlich ihn zu überreden. Er lässt die Frau gehen und fährt weiter in Richtung Woodbury. Unterwegs trifft sie auf Daryl, der das Verschwinden von seinem Bruder und Michonne mitbekommen hat. Sie versichert ihm, dass sie frei gelassen wurde und Merle nicht getötet hat. Daryl glaubt ihr und läuft weiter, um seinen Bruder zu finden. Michonne gelingt es sich zum Gefängnis durch zu schlagen. "Stirb und töte" Sie wird in die Sicherheit der Mauern zurück geholt. Dort packen die Bewohner ihre Sachen und laden sie in die Fahrzeuge. Michonne hört, wie Rick Glenn erklärt, dass Carl über seine Wut hinweg kommen wird. Im Zellentrakt dankt sie Rick dafür, dass er sie damals in das Gefängnis aufgenommen hat, als sie schwer verletzt mit der Babynahrung neben den Zombies stand. Er tut dies damit ab, dass sie einfach die Vorräte brauchten. Sie durchschaut ihn jedoch und erklärt, dass sie sich mühelos die Waren holen konnten und sie draußen hätten sterben lassen können. Rick gesteht, dass er sie an den Governor ausliefern wollte und entschuldigt sich dafür. Michonne sieht nur, dass sie nicht ausgeliefert wurde und verzeiht ihm. Nachdem sich die Gruppe versteckt hat, greift der Governor, wie erwartet, an. Er zerbombt zwei der Wachtürme und schießt auf ihre Stellungen. Danach werden die Zombies im Außenhof erledigt. Die Woodbury-Bewohner dringen über den Innenhof in den Zellenblock ein. Hier durchsuchen sie die Tunnel, als sie von Rick und seiner Gruppe mit Blendgranaten und Zombies attackiert werden. In Panik flüchten die Bewohner aus dem Gebäude. Draußen eröffnen Glenn und Maggie das Feuer auf die Bewohner. Diese fliehen zu ihren Wagen und fahren davon. Die Verteidiger-Gruppe trifft sich im Innenhof. Daryl und Michonne sind dafür die Angreifer zu verfolgen und somit ein für alle Mal die Differenzen zu beseitigen. Die anderen Bewohner haben Bedenken. Rick steht dem Plan aufgeschlossen gegenüber, jedoch möchte er zunächst Hershel, Carl, Beth mit Maggie in Sicherheit wissen. Nachdem die Gruppe eingetroffen ist, packen sie ein Auto um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Glenn und Maggie erklären, dass sie das Gefängnis verteidigen wollen, falls der Governor wider erwarten umkehrt und erneut angreift. Daryl fährt mit seinem Motorrad voraus. Rick und Michonne folgen ihm mit dem Auto. Sie kommen am Konvoi der Woodbury-Bewohner an. Diese wurden jedoch erschossen und haben sich teilweise in Untote verwandelt, die an ihren früheren Freunden und Bekannten fressen. Michonne erledigt einige der Zombies mühelos mit ihrem Katana. Eine Frau aus Woodbury erscheint plötzlich im Inneren eines der Fahrzeuge und ergibt sich. Rick lässt sie aussteigen. Sie fahren nach Woodbury und schleichen sich an die Hauptmauer heran. Tyreese und Sasha stehen auf Wache. Sie schießen auf die Gefängnis-Bewohner. Karen gibt sich zu erkennen und berichtet davon, wie der Governor die Bewohner abgeschlachtet hat. Nach kurzem Zögern tritt Rick mit erhobenen Händen hinter seiner Deckung hervor. Michonne tut es ihm ohne Protest gleich. Tyreese lässt sich überzeugen. Gemeinsam suchen sie im Inneren der Stadt nach Andrea, die einen Fluchtversuch unternommen hat, jedoch nie das Gefängnis erreicht hat. An dem Ort, in dem Maggie und Glenn gefangen gehalten wurden, sehen sie schließlich eine Blutlache vor einer der Türen. Gefasst auf das Schlimmste, öffnen sie den Raum. Drinnen entdecken sie den erledigten Milton. Andrea kauert neben der Tür. Michonne lässt ihr Schwert fallen und kümmert sich um ihre verletzte Freundin. Sie stellt fest, dass sie Fieber hat und findet eine Bissspur am Hals. Allen ist klar, dass Andrea dies nicht überleben wird. Sie verabschiedet sich von ihren Freunden, nur Michonne will bis zum Schluss bleiben. Rick überreicht ihr seine Waffe und verlässt mit der Gruppe den Raum. Michonne bleibt bei ihr, bis sie sich erschießt. Am nächsten Tag fährt die Gruppe gemeinsam mit den Woodbury-Überlebenden ins Gefängnis zurück. Michonne bleibt nachdenklich im Auto sitzen, während die Neuankömmlinge aussteigen und direkt in den Zellenblock gehen. Kategorie:Michonne